No longer alone
by RGaijin
Summary: Olivier reflects, suddenly making a very important realization. One shot.


Olivier sat at the edge of the roof top of the fort, staring off into the endless blanket of white that span infinitely onwards, as far as the eye could see. She was lost in her own thoughts.  
'How can I, the general of Briggs, who is always commanding and resilient feel so vulnerable at this moment?' She sighed deeply, closing her eyes and shaking her head.  
'This won't do. Get a hold of yourself, Olivier.'  
The great general was not resistant to loneliness. No one ever was. Everyone longed to be held and comforted, even the formidable Ice Queen. She opened her eyes and watched as a lone eagle circled above her.

'You and I are all alone, it seems.'  
She felt slightly more at ease as the eagle soared aimlessly over her. This was one of those days, those days which made her feel different and not quite herself.

Olivier was fond of this place she called home; the cold winter wind brushing against her smooth flawless face, the sound of nothingness encasing her, the clear blue sky adding color to the otherwise white canvas before her. This was her sanctuary. A place for her to let go of her harsh self and indulge in that part of her that was rarely witnessed by anyone. Anyone but him, that is.

The woman closed her eyes again and as she did, she heard footsteps drawing nearer to her.  
He always did have impeccable timing. She smiled fondly  
"Why are you intruding on my quiet time, Miles?" she blurted loudly.  
The man smiled - partly to himself at being found out so quickly and partly at her for possessing that feline sense of hearing of hers - as he walked towards her. She was always alert and he had yet to startle her; but that didn't mean that he was going to give up.  
"I wondered where you might have wandered off to since you weren't behind your desk. Are you avoiding work, my Queen?" His smooth, husky voice goaded.  
She scoffed at that remark and he smiled a little.

Miles sat down beside her and she opened those blue eyes of hers as she felt his thigh brush against hers. Her heart skipped a beat and she frowned.  
"Stop having this effect on me!" She commanded turning to glare at him. The man raised both his eyebrows and just stared at her, bewildered.  
"Is this one of those irrational times of yours? Perhaps I should leave before you tell me to jump from this high up." He chuckled, removing his goggles tucking them away in his pocket as he looked at her with great affection reflecting from those scarlet eyes that often mesmerized her, and frowned some more.

The Major then leaned close and pulled her toward him, embracing her with those strong arms of his. The General resisted a little at first, seeming frigid and tense, but he wasn't deterred and pulled her closer. She finally relented, surrendering to him and rested her head against his chest; thankful that he never gave in to her actions despite herself. She was much too stubborn for her own good and they both knew it. They stayed that way for quite a long time. Their only witnesses the wide open sky above and the continual vastness of snow below.

"What's bothering you, Olivier?" he suddenly said, his voice filled with concern. The boundary of General and Major didn't exist at this moment. Right now, none of that mattered and she was simply the woman he had grown to love dearly.  
Olivier did not speak. She was content listening to the sound of his beating heart, and his rhythmic breathing that was in sync with her own.  
_'I'm not all alone after all, am I?' _The thought suddenly occurred to her. It was true that what she and her major shared could not be described in conventional terms, since she wouldn't allow herself to feel attached to someone.

As the years had gone by, the man held a special bond with her like none before him. Before him all her previous relations were meaningless and based solely on relieving her carnal desires. With Miles however, things was different. Miles was unwearied by her fits of temper. He listened to what she had to say not because he had to, but because he wanted to, and in his arms, she had found the comfort she had been long been searching for.  
Being her right hand man, and working with him for so long, Olivier had grown accustomed to how he thought and the same could be said for Miles. Somewhere along the line they have come to admire one another greatly, and that admiration gradually made its way into something much more.  
He was the only person she had opened herself to, willingly or unwillingly.

She looked up at that handsome tan face of his and smiled softly. It was a smile only he was familiar with. Miles noticed a vaguely unrecognizable feeling hiding within those perfect azure eyes and furrowed his brows at her.  
"Tell me, what's wrong?" Miles murmured  
"Nothing is wrong and you worry too much." She replied coolly while pulling away from him, stretching a little as she sat upright, and her attention diverted to the sky once more.  
The man followed her gaze and noticed the eagle hovering overhead rising a curious eyebrow as he eyes returned to settle on her face once again, he did not say anything but decided to let her be. She would tell him eventually, and he would wait until she was willing to.

"I'm not as alone as I thought, am I?" she asked, her voice barely audible and catching the man off guard. She turned to look into his eyes and grinned a little, her own eyes revealing an inner uncertainty. Miles simply stared back at her, unable to say anything.  
_'So this is what was bothering her all this time…'_ He mused.

He shook his head and returned her grin reaching out to cup her face in his gloved hand. "You have me, Queen, and you have no reason to ever doubt that fact. I am yours as you are mine." He said gently. This time it was she who reached out and pulled him to her in a tight embrace; one that told him how thankful she was for having him; for his patience with her and his unwavering support.

As the pair silently held one another, the eagle that was flying above them soared off into the distance to be joined moments later by another, both circling around the other in a dance of great grace as the sun set beyond the clouds on the frigid snow of the Biggs Mountainside.


End file.
